Just Friends
by teamdamsay7
Summary: A Fiolee version of other Adventure Time episodes! Fionna is asked out by Marshall to go out with him to the movies, and she's convinced that it's not a date, but Cake insists that it is. Is it?
1. Chapter 1

"Fionna, will you go to the movies with me?"

Fionna was surprised. "Me? Go out with… you?" Marshall Lee shrugged. "Yeah." "But… why?" "I like you," Marshall answered.

"Well… you can go with Flame to the movies because you like her too," Fionna suggested embarrassedly. Marshall frowned. "I really want to go out with _you_."

Fionna blushed. "Look, Mar, I like you. But not _that _way."

Marshall's pale skin started to look reddish, too, as he realized something. "Oh no, no, I just want to go out with the movies with you. As _friends_!"

"So?" "Okay, I guess," Fionna replied. "Bye now." "Okay, bye," he said. Then he floated away. Fionna sighed, relieved.

"What just happened?" she asked Cake. "I'm weirded out by that guy." Cake replied, "Marshall just asked you out on a date." "No he didn't!" Fionna denied. "He said I was just his friend. A pal, Cake." "If you're so sure, why are you asking me about it?" Cake asked. Fionna was redder than a tomato. "Because it's weird. And the movie's weird. I hate _Heat Signature_, I've seen it, like, 5000 times, Cake, and you know that!"

"He likes you," Cake firmly said. "It's a bet." Fionna laughed. "It's a bet. I'll prove you wrong, okay?"

* * *

**My first ever Fiolee (and first-ever Adventure Time) fan fic! Hope you like it and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Fionna woke up to the sound of Cake's screams. "The dress is readyyyy!" "Whoa, what... Cake?" Fionna moaned. She saw a fancy blue dress. "Wow, Cake, it's really pretty," she said. "It would look totally great on you. Do you have a date with Sir Monochromicorn?"

Cake looked furious. "W-what? No!" She jumped on her owner's lap, shrinking so she could fit perfectly. "It's yours! For you." "For what?" "For your _date_."

Fionna said, "T-that again? How many times do I have to... it's not... it's not a date!" She stood up. "I won't wear that! No way."

Two minutes later, Cake was still forcing Fionna to put on the dress. She squirmed and squeaked, trying to let go, but the cat was strong, and she was soon (unwillingly) wearing the blue dress.

"What did you just do?" Fionna yelled. "What will Marshall think? He's going to really -" "Oh my... Fi... you look..." It was Marshall. Fionna blushed. _He thinks I'm ugly, _she thought.

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Wait, whaaat? "I mean... you look pretty."

Cake winked. "Shall we go?" Marshall asked. Fionna nodded. "Okay... my _bro_." Cake smacked her palm on her face. "Sure, _friend_," Marshall sheepishly added. _Awkward._

* * *

Fionna entered a darkened room. "Are we alone?" "Not really," a spooky voice said. Actually, it sounded like _three_ spooky voices_._ "Quit scaring my girlfriend, guys," Marshall blurted out. Fionna stared at him. "I mean... girlfriend. My friend that's a girl." She nodded. "Oh."

The playful ghosts turned on the lights, and they started watching the movie. It seemed like a super long time but the movie actually lasted for about half an hour.

"Great movie, guys," Fionna said sarcastically. "I'm going to go now,_ bye_." "Oh, aren't you going to stay for the party games?" one of the ghosts asked her. Fionna turned around.

Soon, they were playing Truth or Dare with half of the Candy Kingdom and Flame Prince. "Flame, truth... or dare?" Marshall asked his best friend. "Truth," the fiery boy replied.

"Who's your crush?" Lollipop Boy asked. Flame Prince didn't hesitate saying, "Fionna, definitely Fionna." The blonde-haired girl giggled. "I like you too."

Marshall's jaw dropped. "What?" Everybody stared at him. "You got a problem with that?" The vampire grunted. "Obviously no." Soon, the Truth or Dare game kept going, and Fionna and Flame's dopey confessions kept replaying in Marshall's mind. "Okay, Marshy, it's your turn!" Fionna announced. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" "Okay, what's in your mind right now?" Marshall hesitated. "What's in my mind?" He could tell Fionna, he was no coward, but the thought of telling everyone, including his best buds Flame and Gumball (who were both crushing on Fionna too), made him sick in the stomach.

"You want to know what's in my mind?" He smirked. "I'm thinking you should _all_ get the heck out of my house and go tell each other how you like each other!" Flame and Fionna stared at each other. "Good night, suckers!" Marshall yelled as everyone went out.

"_Not cool,_ dude," Fionna told Marshall. Suddenly, his smile vanished.

He closed the door as the girl who he loved - no, liked a lot - went on her way home. He sighed. He just couldn't seem to get it right. He grabbed his ax and started singing.

_Every move I make_

_Is just another mistake_

_Oh, Fionna..._

* * *

**Sorry for this chapter's not-so-happy ending. Fionna is and is supposed to be clueless about stuff like these. Well, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"So what happened last night?" Cake asked Fionna while making some pancakes. Fionna recalled, "Well... first Marshall and I and his creepy ghost friends watched _Heat Signature_, then we played some dopey games like I Spy and Truth or Dare. Then Flame Prince said he likes me and I said I do too, just for fun. That's when Marshall started to act weird and just killed the fun for everybody, and he sent us home. I told him he wasn't cool and then he started singing some mushy song about me. Weird, right?"

"You did what?" Cake screamed. "He's into you and you just put him in the zone." "The what?" "The zone."

"Oh, you mean that friendzone junk you've been telling me for like, my whole life?" Fionna said with a laugh. "I really don't know anything about guys. I mean, I do know a lot about them. I just don't understand why they start acting weird all of a sudden."

"Maybe they want to be more than friends with you," Cake suggested. Fionna thought of it for a while.

"Best friends?"

Cake sighed. "Let me tell you all about it, from A-Z."

* * *

**Sorry this is sort of just a filler. But it's also kind of important for the story too. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Fionna tried to listen, but she accidentally fell asleep.

"Fionna!" "Wha, whoa!" she yelled. She was shocked by Cake's attempts to wake her up. "Now do you understand?" Fionna shrugged. "No."

Cake sighed. "Breathe in, Cake. She's 14, she'll learn somehow," she told herself. "Why don't we just go directly at it, with no lectures or whatever junk?" Fionna nodded. "Okay!" Cake grabbed her big "Makeover Kit." "Are you sure?" "I'm willing to learn!" Fionna shouted very loudly. It was so loud, the pink birds sitting on their treehouse flew away. She put her fist up a sign of determination.

* * *

Marshall was just casually singing some old songs he found under his backyard. He was pleased he discovered that a whole pile of CDs from the early 2000s managed to survive to that day. It was full of catchy pop songs and some rock or country. He forgot some of the singers' names but some stuck on his mind. It was all he could think of for now.

Well, at least until he heard a soft knock on his door. "Marshall!" He opened it. It was Fionna. "Hey Fi." He sounded bored. It took him a while to realize his usually tough and less-than-sweet friend was wearing a cutesy pink dress, some bows, and was holding a carefully woven basket full of dewy flowers.

"Fionna, what are you wearing?" Marshall said, trying not to offend. Fionna looked at Cake, who was slyly hiding behind a small potted tree. The cat winked. "Oh Marshall, I just thought it would be great that I try a new approach to things. My destructive ways have come to an end." She slowly picked a daisy from her basket. "Care to smell?"

Marshall was too stunned to talk. "Okay, I see that you are finding my different personality a bit 'weird' but it's working wonderfully for me, so I will not pay you any attention."

But he wasn't an idiot. "It's Cake, isn't it?"

* * *

**Should she admit it, or should she try to impress Marshall more with her new, Cake-instructed ways? Review!**


End file.
